Come for you
by Mediamaniac
Summary: An alternate reunion between Misaki and Usui . The original is so much better . This is more ...down-beat. My first one-shot. Please review .


_**A.N:-**_

_**This is a version of how I thought Misaki's and Usui's reunion would be . Silly me right . It's way too low-toned for their craziness but I wrote it so I decided to post it.**_

It was a high society only type of party. The elite families had their representatives here along with some other noble kind of people. The room was filled with glamorous, elegant people. Men and women , many who came to see him , the successor to walker enterprises. The handsome , strong genius who was currently smiling at guests who he didn't know and hands covered in gloves or moisturising cream (men and women alike) . He was standing out in the crowd , a rose among lilies . It was not that the others were not beautifully majestic in their stance and appearance , but that he was...different. Even among the elite , he held an aura about him. He was elegant but untouchable . Unlike the others who mingled with society , he was aloof to the big-shots and that made him a greater target to associate with , smile at , be friendly with. These people have never met someone so immune to power , wealth , charms and beauty. Instead of falling prey to theirs , they were attracted to his .  
There was no recognition or pause when the doors opened to reveal a young woman walk in , her name was not announced to the crowd as it is done with the more important families . But the eyes that caught her presence lingered longer than usually done by them. The people noticed the prideful gait , no shame or hesitation in walking admit the top of the business world . She walked not as if she belonged , but as if she held a high place of importance in this society . She wore a mask like many others but she kept it on unlike the beautiful people who wished to be recognised , greeted and pampered with lies and false smiles. Her ebony hair was tied into a side-bun and a flower , not made of jewels , but a simple rose was present in the bun . It's natural beauty putting the shinning crystals to shame . Many wished to speak to her but how could they if they did not know who it was . To acknowledge their lack of recognition would be an insult so they watched from a distance waiting to see whom she would greet and speak with first . They waited but she did not indulge in mindless false laughter and words of wonder to the people in the room . She merely stood by the open window , her stance was of one who was wasting her time while still maintaining the respectful and polite stature . A young heir , an handsome man of early 20s, black hair combed back and brown eyes twinkling with curiosity, went to speak with her , intrigued by her presence , her aura. He smiled , she smiled. He raised his eyes in surprise at the fact that that smile was not fake , she did not complement his achievements nor did she boast of her own , she merely acknowledged his company and welcomed it.  
"Good day to you M'lady"  
"And to you the same , good sir."  
"I must regretfully admit that I haven't the slightest idea of who you are . I hope you do not feel offended ,but who are you?"  
Her lips curled into an amused smile while her eyes showed ...acceptance ?  
"You need not worry about offending me , young sir . For I do not have the faintest clue as to the identities of you or the majority of the people present in this room."  
His eyes widened. Her walk was of confidence , so much that no one would speak to her . It seemed as if she was prepared for any question or test anyone could give , but here she was saying that she was in this room full of influential citizens and she did not even know them ...or even him, the son of the king of Britain airways , who has won awards in major competitions around the world. A smirk made its way to his face.  
"Well, it would be my utmost pleasure to give you a private report of this crowd."  
He said pointing to the empty hall at the end of the room. He noticed her eyes darken for a split-second before being replaced by indifference.  
"I'm sorry . But I not not particularly delight myself in private reports by strangers."  
He was refused. Even if his family name was not known , girls never refused him ,but she did ...and he liked it.  
"I assume that you are not an uninvited guest?"  
"You assumed correctly"  
"Well then . How about a public report ? ..."  
He held his hand to her with a small bow clearly an invitation to dance.  
"...with a tour of the room included."  
She speculated it for a minute , then placed her hand in his and did a small curtsy .  
"It would be my pleasure."  
He led her to the centre of the room in smooth steps that she easily kept in tune with.  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
It was a rare sight ...but they had seen it before. Someone who did not care for wealth or status and lured people to them rather that go to others themselves.  
Usui takumi ,...or rather as he was known today , Walker takumi , was one of those people and he was socialising with a aura that clearly did not invite people near , but as the future heir to the walker family . He knew they would come whether he wanted them to or not . His mind never stopped drifting towards his girlfriend in Japan . Her tomboyish attitude , her blush , her everything . It was those memories that kept him sane in this perfume filled room full of people coated with makeup , jewels and sweet lies and pampering. He wanted to leave and he would have without a second thought if he had somewhere he wished to go . But for now , he would have to bear it until the gathering of snobs ended and he could go to his room and call his girlfriend. The last time he called , it was switched off . For a second he even wondered if he was on a plane to his location . But that was unfortunately ...impos...si...ble.  
Who was that?  
His eyes , not only his though were on the beautiful pair dancing across the room . He was whispering to her the entire time and she had a smile on her face , a smile that no other face in this room of suck-ups showed , a Real smile. He felt his feel move smoothly towards them . The need to confirm this strange fantasy was overwhelming . It couldn't be her , but her simple beauty, her prideful movements , and most importantly, the way he was drawn to her . It couldn't be anyone but her.  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
They both seemed surprised at his appearance but the shine in her eyes that he could see clearly through her open-eyed mask confirmed her identity to him . The boy she was with , as he moved away , whispered in her ear so low that normal people wouldn't have been able to hear it.  
"Walker takumi,big guy. be careful."  
'Walker' takumi took her hands in his and led her across the room , never once breaking eye contact . The dance was simple yet bewitching to those who were watching . Whether it was because of the dancers or the dance was unknown to even themselves, though some acknowledged that the way their eyes never left each other and the way their bodies moved together was captivating . Others believed that the mere fact that the man who they had placed as the highest target to impress had himself gone after a girl , an unknown , comparatively simple (though admittedly elegant) girl.  
The music was slow , the crowd was noisy , the room was filled with luxury and beauty but all they saw was each other.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He whispered as if too much sound would cause this vision to vanish.  
"What do you think , Takumi ?..."  
A small blush and a sweet smile graced her face.  
"...I came to drag your butt back to Japan ,of course ...Baka Alien"


End file.
